Printed circuit boards (PCBs), which form the backbone of most electronic devices and systems, are manufactured to route electrical signals through circuit paths and power planes within the board. Today, most printed circuit board wiring is formed of copper pathways which route electricity through the board. Extensive effort has focused on strategic PCB component placement, and high-speed auto-routing algorithms, sometimes at the detriment of optimizing power plane layout for the board. Typically, after structure placement and wiring is completed for the circuit board, the power plane is manually drawn, and electronic design automation (EDA) tools are used to give graphical loss feedback on the plane that is then interpreted to determine how the power plane shape can be redrawn to possibly improve performance. This process has resulted in power plane assemblies that have added costs due to increased number of board layers, and inefficient use of power domain layers. In addition to cost, underutilized copper and added power layers can degrade PCB assembly signal integrity performance due to noise susceptibility and thicker via structures, which introduce impedance discontinuities.